


[Podfic] Steve Rogers and the Great Body Hair Crisis of 2015  |  written by glitteratiglue

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Hair, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Self Confidence Issues, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re the one with the perfect hairless body and the dick straight out of gay porn,” Steve protests. “I’m just saying, it can make a guy a little self-conscious.”</p><p>“Watched a lot of that, did you?” Bucky’s face screws up, like he’s trying not to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Steve Rogers and the Great Body Hair Crisis of 2015  |  written by glitteratiglue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers and the Great Body Hair Crisis of 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592061) by [glitteratiglue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteratiglue/pseuds/glitteratiglue). 



> Thanks so much to glitteratiglue for having blanket permission to podfic!

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/emd1zreoiss1jul/Steve_Rogers_and_the_Great_Body_Hair_Crisis_of_2015.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t65hxo6x233bg8x/Steve_Rogers_and_the_Great_Body_Hair_Crisis_of_2015.m4b)
  * Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016090511.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016090512.zip)
  * **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 0:16:23 

  
---|---


End file.
